Sixty-Six
by ArtyandTintinFan
Summary: "Dread and pain filled him up as he felt other Jedi, his brothers and sisters, dying." Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes up from a horrifying nightmare in the dead of night. His commander offers comfort and pulls him out of his distraught state as a good friend should. Pre-Order 66. Slightly AU. NO SLASH. (Note: Cover doesn't belong to me. Translation: Execute Order 66. Rated Kplus for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, if you haven't already realized it, this story is about Order 66. I got this idea while talking to a friend about Cody and Obi-Wan's relationship. I just love those two and their brotherly affection! Anyways, I was thinking it would make Cody's unintentional betrayal that more emotional if Obi-Wan had had a dream/vision about Order 66 months before it happened. So this is an AU...sort of. Anyways, it's angsty. And also fluffy...**

 _ **I am so proud of my Padawan, and at the same time want to force choke her… Why did you write something so wonderfully horrible!?**_

 **Master, what are you doing here?!**

 _ **I am always near, Padawan. Now answer the question!**_

 **Because I can. And you wanted me to, soo…**

 _ **I never said any of the sort… I said it was a good idea. Okay, so maybe it's partially my fault. Hi everyone!**_

 **Ok, so NOW you say hi?**

 _ **Yes. Hi! I'm Oceanera12, but you can call me Era! I am Padawan's Master… Sort of.**_

 **Yeah. So now you've met my master...Now on with the story! This is only here because of aforementioned Master-**

 _ **Hey! Don't blame me!**_

 **-No, it's a good thing! Maybe...Anyways, like I said, this is here because of my master, who helped me develop some of the ideas in here and kept pushing for me to finish it. So this is dedicated to her! Thanks for everything Master!**

 **...** _ **Aww….. Now time to bawl.**_

 **Yep! Have fun, read and review and all that jazz!**

 **Theme song: Titanium**

 **Sixty-Six**

 _It was quiet until a shot from a cannon echoed against the wall of earth._

 _He was confused until a cannon fired, and hit the rock right in front of him._

 _Shocked and startled, he lost his balance and fell._

 _Wind whistled around him as the water below grew closer and closer. Numb shock hit him as he tried to process what had happened. They had fired on him. The clones, his soldiers, his friends, had fired on him._

 _An even more terrifying and numbing thought hit him. It was Cody who ordered the cannon to fire. Cody, who was steady and loyal throughout the thick and the thin. Cody, who had his back in every fight. Cody, who he knew could go to for comfort when he was broken and hurt. Cody, who was his friend._

 _Now he was falling, cold and shocked and hurt because of that cannon, ordered to fire by his trusted commander._

 _The sting of hitting the water was nothing compared to what he felt next._

 _Dread and pain filled him up as he felt other Jedi, his brothers and sisters, dying._

 _Tears spilled down his cheeks, mingling in with the water around him as he desperately swam for the shore. A mantra started to form as he felt each Jedi die. They betrayed us, they betrayed us. Our fellow soldiers and friends on the battlefield betrayed us._

 _He suddenly was miles away, watching as Jedi were shot down by the clones under their command. Master Stass Allie, Master Cin Drallig, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Plo Koon, Master Depa Billaba, Master Aayla Secura, Master Shaak Ti, Knight Huulik, Padawan Bene, Padawan Zett Jukassa, Padawan Whie, youngling Sors Bandeam and so many more. Gone. Gone in a matter of seconds._

 _Each Jedi stared with disbelief and hurt as the soldiers pointed their weapons towards them and fired. He watched as they were gunned down, trying to deflect the bolts before they were overwhelmed and succumbed to their death. He watched as they were shot from the sky, and, burning, crashed when they lost control. He watched as the younglings and padawans were forced to see the fall of their masters and protectors, then perished themselves after pleading for mercy, cheeks tear-stained._

 _There was nothing he could do. The Jedi were killed, one by one, and those who escaped could only mourn the passing of their sisters and brothers with tears and wounded spirits. The only thing they felt for years was the gaping hole and the almost overcoming feelings left by the destruction of their people._

 _Pain._

 _Hurt._

 _Death._

 _ **Betrayal.**_

 _ **Good soldiers follow orders...**_

 _ **XXX**_

Blue grey eyes flew open and a strangled scream was heard as Obi-Wan Kenobi jolted upright on his bed roll. He sat still, gasping, shaking, and trying desperately to erase the memory of the haunting dream he just woke up from. The Jedi wasn't sure how long he sat there until he realized he might have woken someone up. He glanced around the tent he was sharing with several of his men, trembling harder as his eyes fell on Commander Cody and as he remembered the dream.

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, relieved he hadn't woken anyone. He took another breath and, making a split second decision, untangled himself from his blanket and grabbed his lightsaber from beside the bed roll. The Jedi quickly and quietly fled, not wanting to wake anyone as he tried to calm himself down. He soon found himself on a small hill just outside the camp and let himself sink to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest. Obi-Wan rested his arms and head on his knees and only then let the tears fall.

Not 30 minutes later, back in the tent the Jedi had fled from, Commander Cody woke up with the distinct feeling something was wrong. He sat up, slowly looking around at his sleeping clone brothers. Nothing looked unordinary. Everyone was still asleep and still here… _wait._ The clone commander's hazel eyes stopped on an empty bed roll near the edge of the tent. _General Kenobi!_

He jumped out of bed and quickly left the tent, hurriedly pulling on his chest armor and helmet. Cody tucked his blaster under his arm as he snuck through the camp, searching for his…well, he wouldn't say _lost_ …okay, so maybe he _did_ lose his General, but Cody wasn't admitting that to anyone anytime soon. He continued searching the camp until the clone realized, with some dread, the Jedi wasn't in camp.

 _He can't have gone far…_ Cody thought as he ventured outside the camp. His heart jumped when he spotted a hunched silhouette on top of a hill just in front of him. It took all of his self-control not to run towards his General and search the man for possible injuries. The commander settled on a brisk walk up the small hill to the Jedi on top. He was slightly surprised when the ginger haired man didn't acknowledge his presence. Usually Obi-Wan was extremely observant and knew when people were approaching before they made themselves known.

He stopped just behind the Jedi and, clearing his throat slightly, asked, "General?" The next several seconds was a blur of motion and sound. He heard the _hiss_ of a lightsaber being switched on and the _swish_ of clothes and grass moving. There was a flash of bright blue the clone could recognize as Obi-Wan's lightsaber and the figure on the hill whirled so quickly he wouldn't have been able to catch the motion if he had not had excellent vision.

Cody suddenly was staring right at the tip of a glowing, sizzling lightsaber, which illuminated his helmet and the Jedi holding the weapon. The clone's alarm bells were ringing violently in his head and it took all of his will to not run from his General right then and there. Instead he reacted verbally. "Woah! General, what's wrong? It's just me!" Obi-Wan didn't respond and he didn't lower his weapon. Cody was starting wonder what was wrong with the Jedi until he noticed his eyes and stance.

The General's eyes, Cody had found, changed color depending on his mood. Blue meant Obi-Wan was angry, green meant he was happy, and grey meant he was in pain or frightened. The Jedi's eyes right now were completely grey and had a thoroughly spooked look. The commander also noticed that Obi-Wan was trembling and, adding two and two together, Cody concluded the general was completely freaked out. This was not a good thing _at all_.

He decided to move slow, having dealt with a spooked Obi-Wan before and knowing it wasn't best to try to calm him down right away. He had a scar to prove it. Cody slowly knelt, placing his blaster on the ground. The haunted grey eyes followed his every movement, as did the lightsaber. The clone then raised his arms, facing his hands outward, palms up, the universal sign of _I don't want to hurt you_.

Cody began to talk in a low, soothing voice, one he only reserved for when he was comforting a wounded shiny or a brother who had a bad dream. "General, it's just me, Cody." When that yielded no results, the commander slowly raised his hands and pulled off his helmet, placing that next to his blaster on the ground. "Obi-Wan," he said, this time using the man's real name to try to get his attention, "it's alright. I'm not an enemy. It's only me, your commander."

The Jedi blinked, his grey eyes losing the spooked look and slowly, he lowered his lightsaber. "Cody?" The clone in question nodded and suddenly Obi-Wan was apologizing over and over again. He sounded so tired and broken that Cody couldn't bring himself to be mad at him for nearly killing him. Instead, he said, "Don't worry about it sir." The general gave him a look that clearly said _I will worry about what I want to_ and settled himself back on the ground in a position similar to the one the commander had found him in.

Obi-Wan spoke again after a beat of silence. "I'm alright, Cody. No need to stay up for me."

The clone knew this was the Jedi's way of saying he wanted to be left alone, but after seeing him so spooked and frightened, Cody didn't like the idea of leaving his General alone. He didn't say a word, only sat down next to the man on the hill, who gave him a half-hearted glare. "Cody, you don't have to…" Obi-Wan began, but the clone cut him off. "Have to stay with you out here? On the contrary, sir, I believe I do."

The Jedi gave a frustrated sigh, but didn't say any more, knowing his commander was extremely stubborn. There was a few seconds of silence between the two men until Cody spoke up again.

"Sir, why are you out here alone?" The clone felt Obi-Wan stiffen beside him.

"I couldn't sleep." came the quiet reply. Cody narrowed his eyes slightly. Something was off. Instead of backing down like he knew he should, the clone spoke again.

"Why?" Obi-Wan turned towards Cody, studying the clone with still grey eyes that had annoyance and...something else Cody couldn't quite identify.

"Merely a...bad dream."

The commander raised an eyebrow. _Merely a bad dream? Seems like it was more than a bad dream, sir._ He thought. Out loud he asked, "Do you want to talk about it, General?"

Obi-Wan gave him another glare and said, a bit roughly, "Who are you, my mother?"

Cody shook his head and replied, equally as serious and roughly, "No sir, but I am your commander." The Jedi's glare intensified, but he didn't say anything. The clone sighed and tried again, saying, "What I'm trying to say sir, is that if this was just a bad dream, you wouldn't be out here and you wouldn't have drawn your lightsaber on me when I approached you." Obi-Wan was silent, but he stopped glaring at Cody and turned his eyes to the ground.

The clone commander nearly sighed again. "Sir, whatever you dreamed about clearly shook you up. I'm here as a commander, no, a friend, asking if you want to talk about it."

The Jedi was quiet for a moment, then said, "It was about a group of...people that I trust killing another group that I equally trust and love."

Cody blinked. _Count on the General to be vague about this sort of thing…_ "Sir, you're going to have to give me more information."

Obi-Wan looked up at the clone, and Cody was sure the pained look in his eyes had intensified. "Cody…" he began. He made a soft strangled sort of sound, and dropped his eyes. "Are you sure you want to know more?" The Jedi nearly whispered.

The clone was super concerned now. If his General was acting like this, something truly awful had happened in his dream. Cody reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, squeezing it softly. The Jedi looked up, surprised, as the clone said with determination, "I'm sure, sir."

The Jedi made another strangled sound, and took a breath. "Have you ever known a group of people you would call friends suddenly turning and betraying you and your other friends, people you would consider family?"

The first thing that popped into Cody's head was the treacherous Jedi who had turned his brothers against each other. He thought for a second more, then said, "The closest experience I can think of was when General Krell was in charge. But I have the feeling that's not exactly what you're talking about, sir."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Not exactly. The...people that betrayed… the other group were associates. They were loyal and would do anything for the other group, even...die."

Cody was starting to see what his General was talking about, and he wasn't sure what to make of it quite yet.

The Jedi took another deep breath and the clone could feel he was starting to tremble again. Cody gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, where his hand still rested. Obi-Wan gave him a thankful look, and kept talking after a beat of silence.

"When they betrayed...their leaders, they killed them. And...I watched it _all._ Unable to do anything, unable to stop it."

The clone sucked in a breath, trying to control his overwhelming desire to find whoever was responsible for what the General had dreamed and punch them right in the face. He focused instead on asking Obi-Wan, in a growl, "Sir, who killed them?"

Cody was surprised when the Jedi shook his head and said in a broken whisper, "I can't tell you."

The clone frowned. "Sir."

Again Obi-Wan shook his head, trembling. "No…"

Cody nearly stopped pushing for the answer then. The General was begging, pleading with the clone to stop asking questions. It was hurting him to relive what he had dreamed. But Cody _had_ to know and he knew from experience that if the General kept the dream pent up inside of him, it would do more damage long term as opposed short term now. The clone wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's shaking shoulders and gently said, "Obi-Wan, it will be better if you tell me now instead of later."

The Jedi shook his head again and mouthed a silent, pleading, 'no'.

The commander took a breath and said, quietly, "Please tell me, General."

The ginger-haired man didn't move or say anything, instead just stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Cody gently shook him, trying to get his attention. "Sir, look at me." This yielded no results. The clone tried again. "Obi-Wan, please look at me." The Jedi looked up then, grey eyes meeting the clone's hazel ones.

The commander, seeing he had his General's attention, said, "I want to help you, sir." Obi-Wan sharply drew a breath, but Cody ignored this, and continued. "The only way I can do this is if you tell me what happened in your dream. I know that you don't want to revisit the experience, but it will help you heal, sir."

It was quiet for a minute until Obi-Wan took another shuddering breath and dropped his eyes. Cody was beginning to think the Jedi wouldn't say anymore, until he heard a whispered response.

"Clones."

He blinked, not sure if he had heard right. "Sir?"

The Jedi took another breath and raised his eyes again.

They were oddly bright, and Cody could make out tears glistening on the man's cheeks as he said again, "Clones."

The commander blinked, furrowing his brows. _Clones? Why would he say that…_ It suddenly clicked. His eyes widened and he whispered, "Oh no." He looked back at the haunted grey eyes, full of tears and hurt and fear. There was nothing he could do except ask, " _What happened?"_

Obi-Wan stared at the clone, and began to talk slowly. "I was...somewhere, climbing a rock wall. It probably was during a battle because...because there were cannons...and…" A sob left his mouth and Cody pulled the Jedi closer to him, arm still wrapped tightly around his shaking shoulders. "There was an order to fire the cannon...at me. It didn't hit me...but...it hit the rock in front of me...and...I fell."

The clone swallowed and asked, even though he knew the answer, "Who ordered the cannon to fire?"

The Jedi said, in a haunted voice, " _You."_

Cody couldn't breath as his General kept talking. "Clones all over the galaxy...turned and _killed_ the Jedi. They…they shot down their Generals...without a second thought...Padawans and younglings were...forced to watch their masters and mentors...die right before their eyes...and then they were shot too." Obi-Wan suddenly sobbed again, and choked out, "I could _feel_ them die...I _watched_ the clones kill the Jedi...they were gone...in a matter of _seconds_ …"

Obi-Wan completely broke down then, clutching onto Cody and sobbing into his chest.

The clone, after a stunned silence of a few seconds, gently pried his General from his chest and quickly rid himself of his chest armor. Undoubtedly that wasn't comfortable to cry onto. He let the Jedi collapse on him then, gently rocking the sobbing man back and forth, whispering words of comfort in Mando'a. "Bic's ok vod. Val cuyir alright...Val cuyir su oyayc…Ogir's naas at cuyir afraid be…"*

Cody wasn't sure how long he held his General like this, but he was sure it was a good 20 minutes until the Jedi finally calmed down. The clone still cradled him to his chest and let Obi-Wan still cling to him.

"Are you ok now, sir?" he asked gently, glancing down at the Jedi's mussed ginger hair, contrasted starkly against his black body suit. The lightly colored head moved once up and down, hair getting a little more tousled at the movement. The clone smiled, squeezing Obi-Wan's shoulders again as a reminder he was still here.

It was quiet a few more seconds until the Jedi spoke, softly mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Cody glanced down again. "For what sir?" he asked, surprised. He felt Obi-Wan's shoulders shrug.

"All of...this." he answered, gesturing vaguely to the situation.

The clone frowned. "Sir, there's nothing to apologize for."

Obi-Wan softly snorted. "Of course there is. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, but the commander knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Shouldn't have broken down?" The clone asked, quietly furious at the Jedi Order for telling all of the amazing generals he knew that they were forbidden to show any emotion from the time they were very young.

The man nodded. "Yes. It is not becoming of a Jedi master to completely fall apart because of a dream."

Cody shook his head. "I disagree. The dream you had really shook you up. You have a right to show a little emotion after having a traumatizing experience."

The clone felt Obi-Wan stiffen in his arms. The Jedi pulled away from Cody's grasp and, even though it was dark, the commander could feel the older man's bright eyes on him. "Regardless, I could have handled that...experience in a better way. I should have released my feelings into the Force instead of running out here and bothering you." The clone heard disgust in his general's voice, and knew that he wasn't disgusted at his commander; he was disgusted with himself.

Cody sighed, frustrated, as the Jedi continued. "I should have followed the Code. Instead, I completely disregarded it. There is no emotion, there is peace." He mumbled the last part, saying more to himself than to the clone.

The commander grew more frustrated. "Sir, I'm no Jedi, and I may not know much about the Force, but I do know that you...and all other Jedi...are human." Obi-Wan looked up from his hands, which he had folded in his lap. He didn't say anything, but Cody knew he was listening. He took a breath and continued talking.

"General, you were taught that you shouldn't show any emotion. Well, I think that since you are human, and it is only human nature to have feelings, that showing emotion is fine. Even Jedi need a break sometimes, sir. Especially those that are continually pressured with war and the experiences that come with it. There's nothing to be ashamed about if you released all your built up emotions through breaking down instead of through the Force." The clone reached out and squeezed the Jedi's shoulder before finally saying, "That's why I think that it's completely validated you reacted the way you did, sir."

Obi-Wan was silent for several minutes, and Cody let him think what he had said over. He knew his general well enough to see that the man was looking for another solution before he completely validated his break down. The Jedi was very logical and strategic, and tended to act with his mind instead of his emotions, unlike his counterpart Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan finally spoke after coming to his conclusion. He sighed softly, before turning his eyes back to his commander. "Alright, Cody. I suppose you are right…"

The clone silently cheered in his head, pleased he had helped his general come to understand that it was okay for him to show emotion once in awhile. Outloud he said, "Glad to see you've finally agreed with me, sir." He smirked as he saw the Jedi's eyes spark with a mischievous gleam, something he recognized as a look his general got before the man would counteract a snide remark with wry banter.

"I always agree with _you_ Commander. If there's anyone who disagrees all the time, it's you."

Cody let go of Obi-Wan's shoulder and raised his hands in mock horror. "I? Disagree with my superior? General, you're the one who comes up with the crazy escape plans that are highly dangerous to your health. I am looking out for you, making sure you don't die."

"Ah, of course. Because disagreeing with your general is looking out for his health."

Cody nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."

The two men grinned, falling into the familiar pattern of friendly banter easily. They sat on the hill for a good hour, simply enjoying each other's company, poking fun at each other, and watching the stars to pass the time. Finally their banter fell into a comfortable silence, as the clone and the Jedi silently watched the stars glitter in the sky.

Obi-Wan broke the silence first. "Cody?"

"Yes, General?" The commander turned his head to look at his commanding officer, who was tracing his finger absently through the grass.

"Can...can you promise me that you'll never fire that cannon at me? No matter what happens?"

Cody blinked, staring at the Jedi. He felt his heart clench at the man's soft question, which meant so much more than the words he had spoken out loud. His general was asking Cody to be loyal and not turn on him in his greatest times of need. He was asking for the clone to always be there for him, no matter the circumstances. He was asking for Cody to be his commander, his friend, his _brother_ when no one could, or would.

The clone blinked again, suddenly overwhelmed by the Jedi's words. Obi-Wan didn't have to ask these things. Cody already knew he would never betray his general, not just because of his perfect loyalty implanted in him, but because Obi-Wan had proved himself time and time again that he was the clones' brother. He had sat up with wounded clones all night, ensuring they were not in any pain and calming them down when they awoke from a nightmare. He never left a man behind, even sacrificing his own safety to ensure every clone made it out safely. He let the men mourn their losses after a battle, even holding them as they broke down and whispering words of comfort.

Cody smiled gently, and wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan's shoulder again. "Of course… _brother._ "

The Jedi smiled back and they spent the rest of that night on the hill, watching the stars and laughing over good memories.

 _* "It's ok, brother. They are alright. They're still alive. There's nothing to be afraid of."_

 **A/N Ok, so I know that Obi-Wan is a bit OOC in this, but, seriously, how would YOU react if one of your closest friend and brother suddenly turned on you and your people, killing them all? I'm going to take a wild guess here, but I'm pretty sure ANYONE would emotionally react to that, even very well trained Jedi Masters!**

 _ **Well, if the Smuggler tried to kill you… I'd probably Force Choke her.**_

 **Anyways...hope you all liked it! (; Read and review, comment and like please!**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N You thought it was over, didn't ya? (: Well, sorry to disappoint, but there's more. This segment, the epilogue, is a follow up of the last chapter. This is Obi-Wan's reaction after Order 66 ACTUALLY happens and he's on Tatooine. Warning: You may cry…**

 _ **You may cry? If you don't- then congratulations! You are a Jedi Master!**_

 _ **And it isn't that you may cry. You may bawl. Have fun!**_

Epilogue:

A lone figure struggled across the sand, booted feet sinking deep into the gritty, hot sea. Wrapped in a worn cloak and scarf, nothing but the man's grey eyes were exposed to the rough desert elements. He carried a pack on his back full of supplies, essential to survival on the merciless desert planet Tatooine. Nothing else could be seen outwardly about him. To the average observer, he was just a local farmer heading back to his moisture farm.

To those who could have looked deeper, they would have seen that this man was struggling. Not just against the sand, but against long-lost memories, now just resurfacing in the wake of tragedy. The man was sure his soul was gone, ripped from him in an instant with the blast of a cannon heard around the galaxy. He had been shot down, heart screaming out in emotional pain as he fell. He had been shot down by a friend, a brother, who had promised many months previously to never do so.

He had been betrayed by all of his brothers in arms. They had shot at him and at countless others. They had killed their generals. They had killed their friends. They had killed their brothers and sisters. They had killed his people. He and one other were all that remained of the once flourishing population. Nowhere was truly safe anymore. They two were hunted by those same men they had once been proud to call their own. Their brothers.

They could only hide in isolation and hope now. One last hope remained for them and they desperately clung to it, having nothing else to live for. There was a void where they had once felt their people. Nothing but pain and anguish could be felt for this man as he trudged across Tatooine, reaching out desperately to try to find peace in the wake of destruction.

He couldn't find any.

His brother had betrayed his trust. He had made him promise that night after a nightmare that he wouldn't shoot at him, no matter what happened. The man knew now that this dream was a vision, a warning of what was yet to come. It had all been in vain to hope that it was just a bad dream. He knew the second he set foot on Umbara that something would happen there. He knew the second he was on that rock wall, the second he heard that cannon fire that it wasn't a bad dream. It was real.

He had always known, he decided afterwards. He had always had this feeling that the dream wasn't just a dream. He wouldn't have gotten so shaken up about it if it hadn't felt so real, so tangible, so _able to happen_. He had been blinded. Blinded by the foolish hope it would never happen, blinded by his trust in his friend, blinded by his love for his brother.

Now he could see clearly and he wished for once he couldn't. He wished he could still find hope and trust and love in the world. He wished he could find the courage to still remember the good times, the times before he had been betrayed. He wished he listened to the warning whispers when something just didn't feel right. He wished-

With a choked cry, the man fell to his knees, and pulled off his pack with frustration. He should have known. He should have thought. It was all too easy to obtain an army right before the war. It was all a setup from the beginning and if they had been a little wiser, a little more cautious, they would have been able to stop the tragedy before it happened. If he had been wiser…

The man buried his worn face in his shaking hands. He wouldn't be here in the middle of a forsaken desert if he had thought. He wouldn't have lost his brothers and sisters if he had listened. He wouldn't have been betrayed by those he loved the most if he had been cautious and untrusting.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the doomed Jedi Order, General of the forsaken 212th Battalion, betrayed of his Commander, his friends, and his brothers, fell forward into the coarse sand and sobbed hot tears of regret and pain.

 **A/N: Not going to lie, I was sobbing while I wrote the epilogue.**

 _ **...If you were not then you have controlled your emotions well.**_

 **Master, save the training for later! Please…**

 _ **Never put off what can be done today for tomorrow.**_

 **...Thank you for that...bit of wisdom, Master… Anyways, that's the end of this episode of angst. Please join us next time for more. It'll have more fluff, promise.**

 _ **Yes! Lots more fluff because of a certain 'Pillow!'**_

 **Don't give it away!**

 _ **That's all I'm saying! Please leave reviews and favorite because My Padawan deserves it!**_

 ***Update: The story we were hinting at in the last author's note has already been published on Oceanera12's (my Master) account. It does have "a certain 'Pillow'", and much more fluff than this. So go check it out and leave a review or two! (:**


End file.
